Morning
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: Her eyes were alight with a warm glow as she reached her hand out, gently cradling his jaw within the curve of her hand. She leaned forward, trailing butterfly kisses over the curve of his jaw, gently causing him to stir as she whispered in-between kisses, "Morning."


**Morning**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is rated M for mature. This is an alternative version of the **FaithShipping Moments** one-shot titled, **Morning.**

 **0.0.0**

A ray of golden sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window. Aki could feel a tickling sensation of warm sleepy breaths against the nape of her neck as she lay beside her husband.

She rolled over on her side and propped herself up, on one elbow. A gentle smile graced her lips as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger and gazed at him, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slumbered peacefully.

Her eyes were alight with a warm glow as she reached her hand out, gently cradling his jaw within the curve of her hand. She leaned forward, trailing butterfly kisses over the curve of his jaw, gently causing him to stir as she whispered in-between kisses, "Morning."

She gasped as she felt his mouth brush the tender nape of her neck, a whisk of exciting warmth surged through her. Aki giggled as Yusei's strong arms encircled her waist, guiding her closer. His eyes opened sleepily, revealing the beautiful blues of his eyes.

He looked up at the woman he loved, wrapped in his embrace, worshipping her with warm affectionate eyes.

Her hair fell softly around her face and she had an ethereal glow about her. _She had eyes like heaven, and the face of an angel._ He ran his hands from the center of her back up to the nape of her neck, then reversed direction, tripping his fingers down her spine, gently ruffling the fabric of her light pink babydoll against her smooth skin as he cradled her against his chest.

Working in a slow circular motion, he kneaded her tender flesh while he tried to ignore the sexual pull rising below the waistband of his pajamas. _Her skin was smooth and creamy as silk._

 _She was truly the most stunning woman that I'd ever laid eyes on_.

 _If this isn't heaven on earth, then I don't know what is…_

A soft giggle escaped from her pretty pink lips as she steadied herself by resting her hands on his chiseled chest. Raising her hand, she ran her fingers along the curve of his jaw, the skin rough with stubble.

His free hand went to hold her waist and he pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. He mouthed softly at the skin, listening to her moan softly as his stubble scratched against her.

He smoothed her hair back from her face with one of his large hands, letting strands of it sift through his fingers. _Like silk…_ He nuzzled her neck breathing in her fragrance. The sweet, sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries still lingered in her hair. Her skin was so smooth, like the finest silk.

Aki exhaled in a hum of pleasure, her breath ruffling his hair, when he ran lips along the area where her neck met her shoulder. Tipping her chin up, he gently but thoroughly kissed her, his lips warm and demanding, drawing her into the magic of the moment.

He kissed her slowly, with an intensity that was dreamlike and erotic.

She gasped at the tenderness of his touch, and then moaned softly, deep in her throat.

Grinding her hips against his, she let out a breathy moan, her fingers skimming across every inch of his toned upper body. Her tiny, doll like hands nimbly worked at the row of pearly white buttons as she twisted in his lap just so.

Reclaiming her lips, he nibbled on them softly, before slowly running a line of kisses along her jaw until he found the silken skin of her neck, whispering her name like a prayer.

His fingers trailed lower, sliding down the back of her panties as his hands cupped her beautifully rounded bottom, pressing her against his cock as she gasped with pleasure.

She resumed unbuttoning his top until only three remained unfastened, her delicate fingers slipping and missing as she swiveled her hips against his in a deliciously rhythm while his tongue delved into warm the cavern of her mouth.

He shrugged off his pajama top and tossed it aside, his lips never leaving hers.

This time his fingers slipped past the lacy edge of her panties. He touched her, just his fingertips, a light, feathering touch over her aching clit, and pleasure shimmered over her like liquid fire, making her squirm.

When he pulled away, she was breathless and dizzy.

His azure eyes slowly traveled up and down her body, lingering over her ample chest and her curvaceous hips.

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, she lifted her chin. Her lush, glossy pink lips fell into a precious pout as she glared at him.

The corner of his lip curved up in a knowing smirk.

He bent his head, his eyes never leaving hers, and lifted her arm to his lips, pressing a kiss to the sensitive underside of her wrist. She felt his lips touch her like a whisper, "Not yet." Aki lifted her arms as he tugged at the hem of her satin gown, pulling it up over her shoulders, taking it off.

Aki kissed her way down to his navel, marveling at his toned abs. She looped her fingers in his waistband, dragging his pajamas bottoms and boxers off with one swipe.

He trailed hot kisses down her chest to her stomach, his hand dipping lower and lower. He tugged at the pale pink silk bow on the left side of her panties, then other. He tossed the garment aside, positioning her just above his cock.

"Hold on," he whispered in her ear. Her slim arms wrapped around his neck and tightened. Her toned thighs cradled his hips as he pushed up onto his knees, bringing her with him the contact of their bodies unbroken. Capturing her lips, he settled back onto his heels and grasped the neat indent of her waist.

Tongue twining with hers, he flexed his hips. She tried to rock against him, increase the pace. With a light yet firm hold, he held her steady and pushed deeper into the tight depths of her body.

Her long eyelashes fluttered shut and she relaxed into the rhythm of his slow, steady thrusts. She wove her fingers through his hair, allowing him to set the pace, to bring the climax to her.

He slid one hand up her back. Hand splayed between her shoulder blades, he nuzzled her neck.

Arching, she threw back her head, offering herself up to him. He pressed a light kiss to the delicate hollows of her throat, dragging his lips down her flushed chest.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple then opened his mouth, suckling on the hard bud. The fingers tangled in his hair tightened. Her little breathy moans began to crescendo. "Yusei," she gasped, arching her hips, writhing against him in a seductive rhythm.

Her clit rubbed maddeningly against his groin. He tried to keep a slow pace, to draw out the moment. To keep her suspended on the brink of orgasm, desperate and needing him.

But it was no use. The climax he had managed to keep at bay teased the base of his spine, quickening his thrusts. His heart kicked up and sweat beaded on his brow.

Her body tightened around his cock. He grunted, deep and low from his gut. "Cum for me Aki. Now," he said, beyond desperate not cum before she did.

Her spine went taunt. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lush lips parted, she gasped.

Abruptly, he pulled her close and slanted his mouth over hers, capturing her screams of ecstasy.

She leaned into him, relaxing into the curve of his arm, her mouth slanted against his as she wove her fingers through his tangled hair.

Higher and higher he climbed until the electric feel of orgasm raced up his cock. He kissed her fiercely as he came, his groin lost in the hot recess of her mouth.

Aki sagged against him, pliant and sated in his arms. Her forehead rested on his shoulder, her labored breaths fanned across his chest.

She bumped her forehead against his, her face flushed.

He pulled her into a hug, gently pushing her head against his chest and buried his nose in her silky hair, inhaling her sweet scent, mixed with his own.

Electric-blue eyes met warm honey-colored amber. "Morning," he murmured in a husky voice. He brushed a feather light kiss across her lips.

He held her so tight and so sweetly that she buried her face against the crook of his neck. A gentle smile graced her soft rose-petal lips, and her long eyelashes fluttered shut. "Morning," she echoed.

 **The End**


End file.
